Good Morning
by swarkles-shipper
Summary: Set the morning after Barney and Robin's engagement.


**JENNY THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR HELPING ME! LOVE YOU BABY! Please review, tell me what you think :D**

My head rested against his as we stared off the top of the WWN building, my favourite place in the city. He held me by my waist, my hands holding his arms, afraid if I didn't he'd let go. I felt so safe in his arms, like nothing could hurt me anymore. I stared at the ring on my finger, it was weird, because it didn't feel weird. It felt like it belonged there.

"If you don't like it we can always get a new one, the guy at the store-" Barney began.

"No, I love it, and I love you." I said.

He leaned in and kissed me. It wasn't a deep kiss, but it didn't matter, we had eternity to get there. His kiss was gentle, but still made me shiver. It'd been so long since he'd kissed me at a time that was right for both of us. I turned around to face him, he smiled at me. I wrapped my hands around his neck and kissed him. I never wanted to stop, he was mine now, and I his.

"You know," he said, kissing me on my neck, over and over, "we could go to your place, or my place."

"Mmm, I like the sound of that." I replied. He smiled at me and grabbed my hand. We walked down from the top of the WWN building, my purse and the play in hand.

He hailed a cab outside and opened the door for me. I was completely capable, mind you, but I loved that he did it anyway. He gave the driver his address and we were on our way. He still hadn't let go of my hand. I rested my head on his shoulder and he kissed my forehead. His left arm drapped across my shoulder, allowing me to lean in closer. He brought his right hand over, grabbing my left and kissing it as though I were some form of royalty. I smiled as _my engagement ring came into view once again. He noticed this._

"_I pick the right one Scherbatsky?" He chuckled._

"_I think you did." I grinned and kissed him. That was all I ever wanted to do was kiss him._

_We arrived at his (well, I guess it was our apartment now) apartment in no time. We walked to the door, our hands still intertwined. He smiled as he unlocked the door. He closed it behind us, we looked at each other for a moment knowing what events were going to transpire._

_He walked towards me and furiously threw off my coat. I did the same with his. He forcefully grabbed me and pulled me into him. His right hand on my tailbone, his left on my neck, cradling it as he kissed me over and over. I shut my eyes and tilted my head back. He stopped kissing my neck and began to kiss my mouth with such a passion it was hard to believe this was reality. His left hand crawled to my head and held me tightly as we continued to kiss. We began walking towards the bedroom, our clothes falling to the floor as we did. He threw me down onto the bed and began to do what Barney Stinson did best. _

_I woke the next morning to find myself lying in his (our?) bed. His left arm around my body, my head resting on his head. He was still asleep. I looked over at my left hand, making sure what happened last night wasn't just a few too many drinks. He looked so peaceful as he slept, was it weird I'd be satisfied watching him sleep for hours?_

_I decided to get up and see if he had any food, start breakfast before he woke. All he had was bacon (unfortunately not the Canadian kind) and a few eggs. I began frying them, wearing nothing but Barney's silk robe. As I turned the bacon, I felt his arms wrap around my waist. He began swaying as if there were a slow song playing in the background._

"_Morning." He whispered into my ear._

"_Morning." I replied. I turned to face him, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissed him gently. I turned back around and continued to cook the bacon. His arms refused to unhook from my waist._

"_Have I ever told you how sexy you are when you cook?" He whispered into my ear. I laughed. He rested his head on my shoulder, my head tilted against his. He began to kiss my neck, I tried so hard to focus on cooking, but his scent intoxicated me, making me forget everything around me, like we were the only two things that existed. My head rested back onto his shoulder and closed my eyes. He still swayed back and forth which for some reason I found irresistible. He reached his one hand out and turned off the stove. I turned to face him and smiled. His one arm inched it's way up my back, the other slid down. He lifted me up and carried me back to the bedroom. _

_Barney dropped me carefully onto our bed and got on top of me. His hands ran up my back as he kissed me passionately. My hands rubbed his muscular chest. He smiled at me seductively as he slowly untied the robe I was wearing._

_Before I knew it, I was pulling on his boxers. He stopped me and took a look at my now naked body._

"_Beautiful," he simply said._

_I gave him a smirk, pulled him down by his nicely fitted t-shirt and pressed my lips against his. I could feel his cock getting harder. I tolled on top of my lover and helped him get out of his shirt. He leans in and kissed my again. My hands ran through his soft blonde hair as he ran his down my back again. The whole room was getting hot. I wanted him so bad. I pushed him on the bed and traced his perfect shaped abs with my fingers. I slowly pulled his boxers off revealing his throbbing cock. I looked up and found him smiling at me._

"_You naughty boy." I whispered. He moaned as my lips touched the tip of his shaft. I took him deeper into my mouth. Barney groaned in pleasure. My tongue played around his tip._

"_Ro-Robin!" He yelped._

_I climbed back up and kissed him, pushing my body against his. I was soaking wet now. I moaned as his tongue explored my mouth. Barney was on top this time. His hands moved down to my hips as he continued to kiss me passionately. Before I knew it he entered me. I gasped, he chuckled._

_He paced himself at first before speeding up. My hands clawed at his back not wanting him to stop. His hand slowly rubbed up and down my thigh, the other hand cradling my neck as he kissed me passionately. He began lowering himself, kissing every inch of me, working his way down until he was in between my thighs. His tongue began licking my wet pussy. I moaned as he pleasured me. My hands gripped his head making his tongue quicken. I throbbed, beckoning him to enter me. He sensed this and brought his body back up, thrusting himself against me._

_Within the next few minutes, he collapsed beside me, both of us out of breath. He stretched his arm around my shoulder, my head resting on his shoulder._

"_Well that was some awesome morning sex." He said before kissing me one last time._


End file.
